Precious Past
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa Rockfort Island. Semua kenangan yang tersisa ingin segera Claire hapus dari dalam ingatannya, kecuali satu hal...
1. Chapter 1

_Huwaa... Setelah sekian lama ingin bikin fanfic ternyata baru kesampaian sekarang._

 _Semoga ceritanya gak garing. Kalau garing semoga masih bisa dinikmati ;w;_

* * *

"Selamat tahun baru!"

'Bum!' dentuman dari sebuah mesin besar terdengar saat memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang mengembang di atas langit. Semua orang bersorak, berteriak, tertawa lepas sembari saling berpelukan dengan orang-orang tersayangnya. Berbagai makanan dan minuman berserakan di atas sebuah meja kayu besar. Semua orang bebas memakan apa yang mereka inginkan tanpa peduli apapun. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam, tersenyum menyaksikan wajah bahagia mereka bersama segelas anggur merah yang katanya paling lezat di abad ini. yang bahkan tidak bisa aku bedakan dengan sirup anggur murah di pasaran.

Sudah sewajarnya semua orang berbahagia di tahun baru ini, karena selama setahun ke belakang kami sudah mulai bisa terhindar dari mimpi seram akan mayat hidup dan moster yang perlahan menghancurkan bumi ini. Berkat kerja keras kakakku dan teman-temannya, semua kekacauan yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun itu pun bisa mulai padam, meski memang masih belum bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, mau dikatakan seperti apapun, selama aku masih menyaksikan berita mengenai hal tersebut, hidupku tidak akan bisa membaik seperti sedia kala. Atau mungkin, memang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali normal.

"Padahal semua orang tengah bersenang-senang," sebuah suara muncul di belakangku. Hal yang sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman saat seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku speerti itu. Sedikit mengingatkanku akan para mayat hidup yang selalu melakukan hal sama. "Apa pestanya kurang meriah?"

"Oh, tidak," ucapku sembari tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan lelaki yang kini berada di hadapanku itu. "Aku hanya sedang terpana melihat kembang api yang indah itu."

"Oya?" Dia tersenyum dan berdiri tepat di sampingku. "Wajahmu seakan berkata lain."

"Hei, pestanya meriah sekali, Tuan Fisher!" Seorang lelaki bertopi koran berteriak dari kejauhan. Neil hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat gelas anggur dalam genggamannya. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arahku, menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Ayolah, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Oke, aku mengaku. Perasaanku sedang kurang enak hari ini, maaf. Tapi... aku tidak ingin menghancurkan pestamu dengan membahasnya sekarang." Aku sedikit tertunduk, secercah perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya aku menjauhi keramaian dan tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk seorang diri di saat orang-orang sedang berusaha merasa bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Neil menaruh telapak tangannya ke belakang kepalaku dan mendorongnya agar dia bisa mencium keningku. Aku sangat senang karena dia adalah orang yang sangat mengerti tentangku, kedua setelah kakakku tentunya. "Oiya, hampir saja lupa. Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri ke dalam!"

Aku terlalu antusias mendengar sebuah kabar bahagia dari Neil. Mungkin ketidakberadaan hal ini yang sebelumnya membuat pesta meriah Neil sama sekali terasa tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Karena semua sahabat, bahkan kakakku sendiri belum bisa menyaksikan kembang api dan minum segelas anggur bersama. Tapi, kini mereka sudah datang!

Tidak terasa kakiku berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan Neil sedikit kesulitan harus mengikutiku yang mencengkram lengannya sembari melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Rumah Neil besar sekali, hampir menyerupai kantor RPD di Raccoon City! Neil bilang aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan, padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu seperti apa bangunan yang kumaksud. Tapi... sepertinya Neil memang benar.

"Chris!" teriakku sembari berhamburan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Chris sedikit terkejut saat mendapatkan sebuah serangan pelukan dariku. Dia tertawa dan balik memeluk. "Hei, selamat tahun baru, Claire!"

Beberapa bulan ke belakang Chris pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas rutinnya. Aku sangat jarang memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Jangankan aku, isterinya sendiri pun sering kali memintaku untuk berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya.

"Hai, Jill." Aku melirik ke arah wanita di samping Chris, dia hanya tersenyum sembari memangku seorang gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur. "Sayang sekali Jane sudah tidur, padahal di sini banyak makanan kesukaannya."

"Ya... seharian dia terlalu asik bermain, dia bahkan tidak ingin lepas dari ayahnya."

"Padahal sudah ada Piers, tapi kamu masih saja tidak berhenti menyibukkan diri sendiri, Chris!"

"Jane senang memiliki ayah seorang pahlawan," jawab Chris sembari tertawa.

Aku mengajak mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga agar bisa berbincang di tempat yang lebih tenang dan sepi. Tidak ingin kusia-siakan momen yang jarang sekali terjadi ini. Terakhir kali aku dan Chris selalu bermain kembang api bersama di tiap malam tahun baru harus berakhir dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Silahkan anggap rumah sendiri. Dan, menginap saja untuk malam ini."

"Terimakasih, Neil. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, karena masih ada misi yang menunggu besok."

"Apa?" Aku lebih merasa kesal dibandingkan terkejut. Meski sudah biasa mendengar jadwal Chris yang padat, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia pulang dalam waktu yang sangat sebentar. "Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal lebih lama? Tidakkah kamu berpikir Jane akan kecewa mendengarnya?"

"Jane bisa menunggu, tapi keadaan di luar sana tidak bisa, Claire."

"Coba bicaralah padanya, Jill!"

"Tidak apa, Claire. Chris sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Kalian memang sama saja." Aku terdiam agar Chris tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai kesibukkannya. Memalukan memang, mengingat umurku yang sudah tidak pantas berbuat seperti anak kecil. Tapi, berada di samping kakakku selalu membuat sifatku berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan khawatir, Leon, Ada, Sherry, dan yang lainnya pasti akan berkunjung seperti biasa. Aku janji akan lebih sering pulang setelah ini."

Aku tidak ingin Chris lebih sering pulang, aku hanya ingin dia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke medan perang. Aku ingin dia memiliki pekerjaan biasa yang tidak perlu membuat dirinya jauh dari sini. Tapi, Chris memiliki rencana dan pemikirannya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku halangi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dua buah helicopter melintas di langit atas kepalaku. Itu pasti Chris dan rekan-rekannya dari BSAA. Entah kali ini mereka akan menuju ke mana. Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin kembali menyaksikan kakakku berada di dalam helicopter yang sama saat benda tersebut kembali.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" suara Ada memecah lamunanku. "Kopi mu sudah mulai dingin."

Lagi-lagi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak sedang sendiri. Ada baru saja sampai dan tentu saja aku harus menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi, malah aku juga yang tidak sengaja mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak bisa fokus belakangan ini." Aku tertawa garing.

Ada hanya tersenyum seakan langsung bisa membaca pikiranku. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Chris akan segera kembali."

Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya sembari mulai mencari topik pebicaraan baru. "Um... Tumben sekali kamu datang sendiri kali ini?"

"Leon sedang mendapat misi."

"Astaga, kenapa orang-orang sibuk sekali!"

"Menyenangkan bukan? Toh mereka memiliki kesibukan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dulu."

"Ya... sebenarnya iya. Tapi..."

"Tidak lama lagi kita semua bisa semakin sering berkumpul, aku yakin."

Kuseruput kopi dalam gelasku. Angin dingin bahkan sudah membuatnya tidak mengepulkan asap lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ada?"

"Beruntungnya tugasku selesai lebih cepat. Aku tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat yang menjadi tujuan dari misiku kemarin. Keadaannya mengerikan sekali."

"Oya? Apa nama tempat itu?"

"Rockfort island."

Jantungku seakan berhenti sesaat karena mendengar sebuah nama yang tentu saja aku kenali sebelumnya. Semua kenangan sesaat bermunculan di dalam kepala. Dari mulai seperti apa keadaan tempat tersebut, si kembar yang menyeramkan, monster-monster menjijikan, dan pertemuan dengan seseorang...

"Claire?" Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Dahi Ada mulai mengerut karena heran. "Kamu tahu tempat itu?"

"Ya. Aku pernah terjebak di sana. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Hmm..."

"Ada... Apa kamu menemukan seseorang di sana?"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, dulu dia merupakan seorang tahanan. Namanya Steve Burnside."

Ada menyimpan gelas kopinya hingga berdenting pelan. Memberikan jeda waktu yang membuatku semakin berdebar. Kupikir dia hendak memberikan kabar bahagia, tapi ternyata aku harus kembali kecewa. "Maaf Claire, aku tidak bisa memberikan kabar baik. Lagi pula tempat itu sudah benar-benar menjadi kota mati."

Rasa kecewa tentu ada, tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sangat bodoh jika aku terus berpikir bahwa Steve masih hidup. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatnya menderita karena virus dalam tubuhnya saat itu. Hanya saja... sesuatu di dalam hatiku terus memaksa agar aku tetap berharap bahwa dia masih hidup. Bahkan harapanku besar bahwa Wesker membawa Steve pergi dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mencari tahu karena Chris telah menghabisi Wesker terlebih dahulu.

Aku memang bodoh, padahal jelas-jelas Neil telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku, tapi entah kenapa tanpa sadar keberadaan Steve tidak pernah bisa hilang. Aku sudah melupakannya sejak lama seali, tapi di saat ada hal yang mengarah kepadanya, dengan mudah semua ingatanku akan lelaki itu kembali bermunculan. Dan sama halnya pada hari ini, bayangan akan dirinya kembali muncul tanpa aku pinta.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tahanan Rockfort, kosong-dua-enam-tujuh. Kamu tidak bekerja untuk Umbrella, bukkan? Aku Claire Redfield."  
"Cih, perempuan!"

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Steve!"

"Saatnya untuk bangun, honey!"

"Mataku menyipit saat Neil membuka tirai jendela. Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk membuatku terbangun. Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tidak biasanya Neil bangun lebih pagi dari pada aku. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Neil yang sedang memasang dasi pada kemejanya. Dia berdiri di depan cermin besar. Aku bertatapan dengannya melalui pantulan dari cermin tersebut. "Kenapa kamu pergi sepagi ini?" tanyaku malas sambil tetap tidur berselimut di atas kasur.

"Ada rapat awal tahun hari ini. Jadi, aku harus berangkat lebih dulu. Jangan sampai terlambat datang ke kantor ya!"

" Biasanya aku dan Neil pergi bersama ke tempat kerja karena memang tujuan kami sama. Neil merupakan atasanku di tempat kerja. Kami sama-sama mengabdikan diri untuk terjun mengurusi para korban dari wabah virus yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan semua orang. Neil merupakan salah satu pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan, sementara aku hanya pegawai biasa.

Padahal aku ingin bergabung ke dalam kepolisian atau mungkin ke tempat kerja yang sama dengan Chris. Tapi, Chris langsung menolak keinginanku. Meski aku bersikeras dan mengabaikan perintahnya, dia tetap memiliki kekuasaan yang bisa saja membuatku langsung gagal dalam tes penerimaan. Entah kenapa dari dulu dia tidak senang melihatku melakukan pekerjaan yang berbahaya seperti yang dilakukan para polisi. Padahal, keadaan Raccoon City telah melatihku dengan cukup baik. Setidaknya aku ingin menggunakan kemampuanku untuk membantu Chris saat ini, agar dia bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Neil setelah memberiku kecupan.  
Aku masih malas beranjak dari atas kasur. Jadi, kurebahkan badan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sesaat, aku teringat akan mimpi semalam. Mimpi yang begitu nyata. Seakan aku bisa kembali merasakan di saat pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Steve. Aku masih ingat wajah paniknya, warna rambutnya, pakaian tahanannya, bahkan kalung aneh yang ingin sekali aku lepaskan dari lehernya. Entah kenapa, sesaat semua itu membuatku merasa... rindu.

Segera kubuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran tadi. Aku tidak ingin kembali terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Apalagi jika hal tersebut bisa membuatku melakukan hal konyol seperti penasaran untuk bisa kembali ke Rockfort Island. Tapi, itu mustahil! Apa yang kuharapkan lagi? Meskipun aku ternyata bisa bertemu dengan Steve di sana, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Dan apa yang akan aku katakan pada Neil? Lebih baik aku berharap untuk tidak pernah menginganya lagi

Mulai hari ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membahas maupun mengingat kembali semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Steve Burnside.

"Tapi sepertinya... takdir berkata lain...  
Sejak saat ini pula, bayangan akan lelaki tersebut semakin jelas di dalam mataku...


	4. Chapter 4

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan di tempat ini."

"Ya, sejak ulang tahunku tahun lalu."

"Maaf akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin banyak. Kita jadi tidak memiliki waktu bersama seperti dulu lagi."

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Kukira kali ini hubunganku dengan Neil akan semakin membaik setelah selama dua tahun lebih kami hidup bersama, tapi nyatanya saat ini merupakan awal dari retaknya hubungan kami. Hanya karena sebuah khayalan yang masih terus menempel dalam kepalaku.

Di tengah makan siang kami di sebuah restoran, aku tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok orang yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhku bereaksi. Seakan aku mengenal orang tersebut hanya dari rambutnya semata. Aku tidak bisa memandanginya jelas, karena pohon besar menghalangi tubuhnya. Sedikit kilatan cahaya terpantul melalui anting kecil pada telinga sebelah kiri orang itu. Hal tersebut semakin membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa penasaran.

"Steve?" tanyaku spontan. Hampir aku ingin berlari ke luar kalau saja tidak ingat keberadaan Neil yang mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neil sembari turut memandang ke arah sama.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mengira ada teman lamaku di sana. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah."

Berat rasanya saat harus berkata bohong kepada orang yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sementara aku sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan soal Steve kepada Neil. Sepertinya hal tersebutlah yang akan segera menjadi bumerang untukku.

Saat kukembalikan pandangan ke arah sebelumnya, orang tadi sudah menghilang. Aku berusaha untuk menganggapnya sebagai khayalan semata. Sepertinya bayangan akan Steve semakin kuat, dan semakin buruk bagiku. Dengan mudahnya aku berkata 'Mungkin tadi hanya hayalanku semata karena mimpi semalam.' Aku tidak ingin mengambil pusing hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi, kejadian seperti tadi tidak hanya terjadi sekali, ternyata barusan hanya merupakan permulaan dari khayalan lainnya. Sejak saat itu aku merasa rasa rinduku, pikiranku, semakin bertambah buruk. Tak jarang aku terdiam, termenung, tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Neil sempat menanyakan tentnag hal yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku, tapi aku selalu memiliki alasan yang mengada-ada. Kuyakin Neil tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu lembut untuk memaksaku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Bertahanlah! Kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."_

 _"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak akan mampu. Kamu tahu itu. Virus ini sudah ada dalam tubuhku."_

 _"Tidak! Kamu akan pergi bersama kami!_

 _"Claire... A-aku, mencintaimu..."_

 _"Steve? Steve?"_

"Steve!"

"Claire?"

Tubuhku tersentak. Kurasakan kesedihan yang nyata meski telah terbangun dari mimpi. Keringat bercucuran, membuat tidurku tidak nyaman. Napasku masih memburu, dan kurasakan buliran air mata mulai terjatuh dari ujung mata.

Neil turut terbangun karena teriakkanku. Dia terlihat khawatir dan mencoba menenangkanku yang justru kembali menangis. Padahal langit masih gelap. Bahkan aku baru tertidur beberapa jam. Entah berapa kali aku mengalami mimpi yang sama di tiap malam. Seakan tidak ingin membiarkanku untuk terlelap dengan nyenyak, atau mungkin tidak membiarkanku untuk melupakan seseorang dalam mimpi itu.

Akhirnya Neil sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi rasa khawaitrnya. Dia membawaku kepada seorang psikiater yang memberitahunya bahwa aku mungkin terpengaruh oleh seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih kupikirkan. Semua itu tidak cukup untuk membuat dia tenang. Mau tidak mau Neil terus mendesakku untuk mengatakan siapa lelaki bernama Steve yang sering kali muncul dalam igauanku tiap malam. Tapi, aku memilih untuk terus bungkam. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat sebuah perubahan besar. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Neil menyimpan sebuah kekesalan, atau mungkin kecemburuan terhadap seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui.

Semua hal yang diberikan dan diajarkan oleh psikiater tidak merubah apapun. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Steve. Bahkan aku selalu merasa dia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Terkadang aku melihatnya melintas di depan mataku. Apa mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan gila? Pikirku dalam hati.

Suatu saat, hal yang tidak pernah kuharapkan terjadi. Aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa dan kebetulan sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang rekan. Di saat yang sama, aku kembali melihat bayangan Steve di luar gedung tempat kerja. Saat itu aku sedang berada di lantai satu.

Tentu saja aku berpikir ringan dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah khayalan yang biasa tejadi. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari orang yang sangat mirip dengan Steve itu hingga dia benar-benar melintas di depan gedung. Saat itu rekanku sedang berbicara, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Mataku terus memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Dia melintas, aku melihatnya dari kaca. Sebagian besar kepalanya tertutupi oleh tudung dari jaket. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat poni yang menyembul.

Kuperhatikan orang tersebut semakin teliti. Lengan jektnya sedikit tergulung, dan itu menyebabkan sebuah tato pada lengan kirinya terlihat jelas. Banyak orang memiliki tato pada lengannya, namun tidak banyak yang berbentuk seperti barcode. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera menemui orang tersebut. Alhasil, aku abaikan rekanku yang masih terus berbicara dan berlari ke luar gedung. Rekanku memanggil, namun aku tidak berhenti.

Aku berusaha mengejar sosok yang kini sudah sangat sulit ditemukan di dalam kerumunan. Aku berusaha mengingat warna jaketnya.

"Itu dia!" gumamku saat mendapati pria berjaket biru tua yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Aku memacu gerakkan kaki dnegan lebih cepat agar tidak perlu tertinggal. Beberapa orang terjatuh akibat tertabrak tubuhku. Aku hanya mengucapkan maaf sambil berlalu.

Meski banyak halangan, akhirnya keberadaanku semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat dengan sasaranku. Langsung saja kujenggut bagian belakang jaketnya hingga orang tersebut berhenti. Bisa kulihat warna yang sama pada rambutnya yang sudah tidak terhalang oleh tudung jaket. Aku sangat antusias menunggu orang tersebut berbalik. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa menemukan orang yang salah.

"Hmm... ya?" ucap orang tersebut kebingungan.

"A-umm... maaf. Saya sepertinya salah orang." Aku bergegas berbalik setelah yakin lelaki berwajah lonjong tersebut benar-benar bukan Steve. Tentu saja aku kecewa, dan kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Seperinya kepalaku membuat semua orang terlihat seperti Steve. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai penglihatanku untuk sementara waktu.

Malam itu aku pulang dengan lesu. Tadi siang rekanku marah habis-habisan karena aku pergi tanpa izin saat dia sedang memberikan laporan. Dan, Neil semakin memperburuk mood-ku. Rekanku tadi ternyata menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan diapun bercerita bahwa aku meneriakan nama Steve sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang bernama Steve itu begitu mempengaruhimu belakangan ini. Bahkan kamu tidak mau menceritakannyakepadaku. Apa orang itu sangat penting untukmu?" Baru kali ini aku melihat Neil semarah ini kepadaku. Seakan dia sedang mengalami kebangkrutan akibat perbuatanku.

"Justru karena tidak penting sama sekali aku merasa tidak perlu menceritakannya."

"Lantas untuk apa kamu meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak penting?"

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata saat Neil masih terus berbicara tanpa henti. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Rasa sedih menyeruak seketika tanpa dipinta. Neil kembali dibuat terkejut olehku. Dia berhenti berbicara dan duduk di sampingku. Mungkin dia berpikir sudah terlalu keras hingga membuatku menangis. Padahal bukan karena hal itu.

Aku tidak berkata-kata hingga akhirnya terlelap. Meski samar-samar, namun bisa kutangkap Neil akhirnya berbicara dengan lembut dan meminta maaf. Inti dari pembicaraannya adalah bahwa dia percaya padaku dan tidak akan menyinggung mengenai Steve lagi. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkan waktu untuk terlepas dari masalah ini.

Hal tersebut membuatku sadar akan kehadiran Neil yang tidak boleh kusia-siakan. Tidak banyak lelaki baik sepertinya yang dapat kutemui. Sungguh menyesal jika aku ternyata tidak bisa membuatnya terlepas dari beban pikiran, hanya karena khayalanku semata.

Oleh karena itu, aku benar-benar bertekad untuk menghapus Steve secara permanen dari dalam pikiranku. Tidak peduli apakah dia benar-benar ada atau hanya ada dalam pikiran semata.


	6. Chapter 6

Ada tiga pengalaman paling menyesakkan dalam hidupku, yaitu saat berpisah dengan orang tua, terjebak di tengah kota penuh mayat hidup, dan satu lagi hal yang terjadi akibat terulangnya kebodohanku. Aku bukan orang yang mau terjatuh pada lubang sama berulang kali. Mungkin kali inilah pertama kalinya aku lakukan hal tersebut.

Malam ini Neil mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal. Aku berusaha seceria mungkin karena dia pasti mati-matian membuatku kembali seperti semula. Hidup tenang tanpa terbayangi oleh ingatan akan Steve.

Kulihat Neil berpakaian sangat rapi, bahkan dia membelikanku seikat bunga. Tapi entah kenapa dia yang terlihat bertingkah aneh kali ini. Padahal ruangan terasa tidak panas dan tidak dingin, tapi dia berkeringat.

Kebanyakan orang tentu saja akan langsung tahu apa yang akan seorang pria lakukan jika terlihat seperti itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyadarinya. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat Neil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Dia membukanya di hadapanku. Sebuah cincin cantik berkilauan di dalamnya. siapa wanita yang tidak terkejut saat melihat hal tersebut. Aku mulai berdebar dan terlihat sama tegangnya dengan Neil.

"Claire... Mungkin akhir-akhir ini kita lebih sering berdebat. Tapi, aku yakin hal tersebut terjadi karena hubungan kita semakin erat. Dan, aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengatakan ini..."

Aku semakin berdebar. Sesekali aku lirikan mata ke arah lain untuk menenangkan diri. Beberapa saat lagi detik-detik berharga dalam hidupku akan terjadi. Akan tetapi... lagi-lagi sosok yang tak kuinginkan untuk muncul kembali terlihat di luar restoran. Kini dia tersenyum kepadaku meski aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jaket. Orang itu kembali pergi dan berjalan cukup pelan sehingga aku kembali bisa melihat tato barcode nya.

"Claire, maukah kamu..."

'Brugh!' kurasakan meja sedikit berguncang saat aku mendadak bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar sosok Steve. Hal penting yang sedang dikatakan Neil seakan tidak bisa membuatku untuk tetap diam dan menunggu setidaknya beberapa detik lagi. Mataku hanya terfokus pada sosok tadi tanpa mendengarkan suara Neil yang memanggilku.

Aku terus berlari, tidak ingin melepaskan buruanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku berharap bisa menemukannya karena di malam hari orang yang berlalu lalang tidak sebanyak saat siang. Kakiku terus berlari, bahkan saat sosok tadi sudah benar-benar menghilang. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

Lariku tidak melambat karena sangat ingin menemukan orang tadi. Sayangnya, setelah tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari selama satu jam, tidak ada hasil apapun yang kudapat. Tubuhku sangat lemas, terutama kakiku yang terus berlari tanpa henti. Di atas trotoar aku terduduk, bersandar pada tiang lampu yang remang-remang. Gemuruh terdengar dari atas langit, diiringi dengan rintikan hujan yang semakin bertambah deras. Air itu membasuh wajah dan menyadarkanku akan keadaan Neil. Aku marah kepada diri sendiri yang sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menyerah. Aku sudah lelah terus mengejar sebuah bayangan.

Kini aku akan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Neil tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Ya, seperti itulah seharusnya rencanaku saat beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikan gelas yang pecah seperti sedia kala. Apalagi jika yang pecah adalah hati seseorang.

Kulihat Neil berdiri di depan restoran semari memandangi hujan. Restoran sudah terlihat sepi, sepertinya tak lama lagi akan tutup. Aku berjalan cepat di bawah hujan sembari tersenyum berharap sebuah pelukan saat Neil melirik ke arahku. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Neil bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Maaf..." ucapku.

"Sudah cukup," Neil memotongnya. "Sudah cukup, Claire. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Semua sudah jelas tanpa perlu kamu jelaskan."

"Tapi, biarkanlah aku menjelaskan agar kamu mengerti."

"Aku sudah mengerti. Perbuatanmu akhir-akhir ini yang menjelaskan semuanya. Dan meyakinkanku akan sesuatu. Bahwa selama ini kamu tidak jujur kepadaku. Kamu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ternyata hal tersebut begitu mempengaruhimu hingga seperti ini." Neil mendengus dan tersenyum kecil. "Bodohnya aku Claire. Kupikir masih bisa memberimu kesempatan. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu, bahwa lelaki yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranmu itu, bukan aku."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Neil menanggahkan kepala setelah mengusap wajahnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mulai berbicara tanpa memandang wajahku. "Ya, hari ini adalah hari terberat dalam hidupku. Karena aku harus mengatakan, bahwa ini adalah hari dimana hubungan kita berakhir."

Sebuah panah menusuk tepat di dadaku. Membuatku sesak seakan tidak ada lagi oksigen yang tersisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya bisa termenung, menyaksikan sosok Neil yang menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing. Dadaku sesak. Hatiku sakit. Air mata tak hentinya berderai. Aku jatuh terduduk karena sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhku. Air hujan sama sekali tidak kupedulikan. Justru membuatku memiliki memiliki teman untuk berbagi kesedihan saat ini.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari dan menemui Neil lagi. Bahkan terjebak dalam Raccoon City seakan terasa jauh lebih baik untukku dibanding harus merasakan semua ini. Kali ini aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Tidak bisa, hal satu ini tidak akan bisa diperbaiki. Aku tahu benar seperti apa Neil. Dan aku tahu seperti apa diriku sendiri. Karena semua murni kesalahanku, maka aku pula yang harus menanggung kesedihan ini. Kebodohanku, membuatku pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihatku terduduk di bawah hujan seorang diri. Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli. Bahkan, aku sudah tidak peduli kepada diriku sendiri.

"Claire?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah tiga hari aku tinggal di rumah Jill. Sebenarnya ini rumahku juga, mengingat dulu aku tinggal di sini bersama Chris. Selama itu juga, aku belum masuk kerja kembali. Bahkan pikiranku belum kembali seperti semula. Setiap saat aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tidak berbicara kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Jill sekalipun. Dia harus mati-matian memaksaku makan karena memang aku sudah tidak memiliki nafsu untuk melakukan apapun.

Semua itu tentu saja membuat tubuhku semakin melemah dan jatuh sakit. Bahkan aku merasa semua hal yang baru saja terjadi telah merenggut pikiran dan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa merasa bersalah padahal sudah merepotkan dan membuat Jill khawatir.

Akhirnya, Chris yang mendapatkan laporan akan keadaanku segera pulang. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir saat aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat itu juga aku segera memeluknya yang baru saja duduk di atas kasur. Aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan Chris belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Tidak ada orang yang ingin kuceritakan tentang semua ini selain kakakku sendiri. Chris akhirnya berani bertanya setelah tangisku mulai reda. Dan akupun mulai bercerita hingga ke hal yang terkecil. Dia hanya mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi sembari terus menenangkanku. Tanpa sadar, malam ini aku tertidur dalam dekapan Chris.

Keesokan harinya aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Perasaan dan pikiranku jauh lebih ringan. Aku bahkan sudah bisa merasa lapar dan segera menghabiskan sandwich buatan Jill yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Aku melahapnya hingga tidak tersisa, dan segera keluar kamar untuk mencari Chris. Tapi, aku hanya menemukan Jill yang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan pesat dalam diriku. Dia berkata bahwa Chris sedang pergi ke markas BSAA dan menunguku di sana.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chris ingin aku pergi kesana. Apa mungkin dia berubah pikiran dan memperbolehkanku untuk bergabung bersamanya? Yang pasti, aku yagn sedang dalam keadaan prima ini tidak ingin berpikir panjang lagi dan segera pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya Jill sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi dia hanya tertawa saat aku berkata sudah pulih sepenuhnya berkat sandwichnya.

Semua orang di BSAA sudah mengenalku. Mereka bahkan tidak segan mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam markasnya. Aku pernah beberapa kali pergi ke sini dan melihat Chris yang sedang bekerja di dalam ruangannya. Kali ini pun aku bergegas ke tempat tersebut, berharap Chris ada di sana. Tapi, aku hanya mendaatkan ruangan kosong. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu karena mungkin saja dia sedang keluar sebentar.

Aku duduk di atas kursi empuk milik Chris saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka. "Chris?" panggilku spontan. Hanya saja seorang lelaki lain yang sedang terkejut muncul dari balik sana.

"Hai, maaf aku bukan orang yang sedang kamu cari."

"Piers? Apa kamu tahu Chris pergi kemana?"

"Dia baru saja berangkat untuk menyelesaikan misi."

"Hah?" aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Chris menyuruhku ke sini sedangkan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

"Chris memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini kepadamu."

Kini aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah berupa beberapa berkas yang entah tentang apa. Aku bergegas membuka dan melihat isinya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat membaca semua tulisan di dalamnya. Ternyata berkas yang kudapat ini berisi tentang data mengenai Steve. Aku tahu berkas tersebut mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut sudah dinyatakan tidak selamat dalam bencana di Rockfort. Sedih memang membacanya, hanya saja hal tersebut pula yang membuatku merasa tenang. Amat tenang.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti ada apa. Sebenarnya dari beberapa hari lalu setelah mendapat kabar dari Neil, Chris memintaku untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi, ternyata aku menemukanmu, um... di depan sebuah restoran..."

"Jadi, itu kamu?" Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa malam itu Piers yang mengantarku pulang.

"Ya. Aku sedikit panik karena tiba-tiba saja kamu pingsan saat itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku hanya berpikiran untuk membawamu ke rumah Chris. Setelah itu Chris menyuruhku untuk meminta tolong Ada mencarikan berkas ini dan memberikannya kepadamu sekarang. Chris tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk segera pergi karena memang kemarin dia memaksakan untuk kembali hanya untuk memastikan kamu akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya bilang, mungkin kamu hanya sedang menunggu sebuah kepastian dari hal yang selama ini terus kamu pendam sendirian. Hmm... kira-kira seperti itu." Piers menusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. Mulai terlihat kebingungan ingin berkata apa.

Aku kini bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Meski aku masih tetap marah kepada Chris. "Dia memang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Terimakasih, Piers."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Oiya, kenapa kamu tidak pergi dengan Chris?"

Piers terdiam sejenak. Aku sadar dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa mungkin aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Chris memberikanku misi yang lain."

"Misi apa?"

"Misi untuk adiknya."

"Dasar, Chris! Dia memang selalu seenaknya saja!" Aku tertawa di saat Piers terlihat sedikit menahan malu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu harus bersiap menjalankan misi. Karena aku berencana pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ada kedai pancake yang enak di kota. Dan, aku ingin pengawalku berganti pakaian lebih dulu."


	8. Precious Past Part 2

_Akhirnya Precious Past Part 2 selesai dibuat._

 _Sedikit sedih karena agak hilang feel waktu nulis._

 _Tapi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati..._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 **When This Memory Fades ...**


	9. Part 2 - Chapter 1

_Aku ingat benar sebuah hari, dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Mengubah hari-hari yang telah kubiarkan tenggelam di dalam tumpukan kenangan di masa lalu. Kupikir hidupku akan terus sama seperti biasanya. Di tengah kehampaan dan kekosongan yang tidak sepantasnya kusesali. Hal terpenting yang harusnya kupikirkan adalah bahwa Tuhan telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernapas seperti sekarang. Tapi ternyata, kejutan lainnya pun datang tanpa dipinta. Harus kusesali, atau harus kusyukuri. Kadang aku tidak tahu perbedaan dari keduanya._

Matahari masih bergulir dari timur ke barat. Besinar cerah seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di tempat ini. Aku termenung menatap sepasang kelelawar terbang di atas kepala sembari mencibir. Seakan bertanya kenapa aku masih saja sendiri. Kulempar batu besar ke arah dahan pohon untuk mengusir mereka. Binatang kecil itu bergegas pergi setelah merasa terkejut. Namun, sesuatu yang lain muncul setelahnya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang halus. Sesaat menggelantung di dahan pohon. Mungkin seekor kera, pikirku. Tapi, terasa seperti sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi. Merasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu, aku memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat tadi dan berjalan menuju perbatasan antara hutan dan kota.

Angin semilir membelai rambutku dengan halus. Rasanya nyaman sekali kalau saja dia tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti dari belakang. Aku semakin khawatir. Sepertinya sudah saatnya bagiku untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya.

Aku masih merasakan sesuatu itu terus mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak peduli siapa atau apa. Aku sudah terlalu malas berususan dengan monster-monster menjijikan di tempat ini. Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Sebongkah batu kecil membuat langkahku terpaksa berhenti dan terjatuh dnegan kasar. Rasa perih mengiringi banyaknya goresan yang timbul pada lenganku. Namun, hal itu tidak seberapa, yang penting aku harus segera bangkit dan kembali berlari. Tapi...

"Jangan bergerak!" sebuah suara lembut namun tegas terdengar di belakangku. Sebuah benda yang sepertinya mulut pistol menempel di punggung. Tidak memberikanku kesempatan meski hanya untuk menoleh sedikitpun. "Angkat tanganmu! Siapa namamu?"

Aku tidak terlalu senang diperlakukan seperti ini, terutama oleh seorang perempuan. Dapat kudengar jelas warna suara dan nada lembut penuh ketegasan itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jangan balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Perempuan itu semakin menekankan pelatuk pistolnya pada punggungku. Dia perempuan yang keras kepala dan akan tetap bersi keras menungguku berbicara. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. "Namaku Steve. Steve Burnside."


	10. Part 2 - Chapter 2

"Oke. Terimakasih karena tidak perlu membuatku memutuskan untuk menembakmu."

Perempuan itu menarik pistolnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan lagi keberadaan pelatuk yang menempel di punggung. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya. Jadi, segera saja kuputarkan badan untuk melihat seperti apa wujud wanita tersebut. Apakah dia berambut merah dan berkuncir kuda? Entah kenapa aku sedikit berharap akan hal itu.

Ternyata sosok tersebut sangat jauh dari bayanganku. Dia mengenakan baju hitam berompi merah dengan celana panjang hitam. Rambut hitam pendeknya tampak mengilat tersiram cahaya mentari. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang Asia. "Giliranmu untuk menyebutkan nama," ujarku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. "Ada Wong."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan cantik seperti dia bisa berada di tengah tempat mati seperti ini. Pasti dia bukan orang biasa yang sedang melakukan penelitian atau hal apapun itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Sssttt..." Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Menyuruhku untuk diam. Tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu pada telinganya, seperti alat komunikasi. Aku hanya diam, menunggu waktu untuk bisa berbicara dengannya. "Ya. Di sini Red Butterfly. Katakan pada Redfield. Aku mendapatkan seekor ikan."

Apa katanya? Seekor ikan? Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang menjadi perhatianku. Aku yakin benar dia mengatakan nama Redfield. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hey!"

"Ssstt!" Lagi-lagi dia menyuruhku diam. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertanya.

"Hey!" Aku spontan mencengkram lengan Ada. Dia yang terkejut bergegas menarik lengannya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke dadaku. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Ada tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sedikit termenung untuk beberapa saat. Memperhatikanku yang memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh harap. "Katakan!" ucapnya singkat.

"Aku mendengarmu menyebut nama Redfield. Apa dia... Claire Redfield?"

Perempuan itu masih tidak bergeming dan terus menatapku dengan tajam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Yang lebih penting bagiku hanyalah sebuah jawaban 'Ya'. "Aku mohon katakan sesuatu. Ya atau tidak?!"

"Ya, aku memang menyebut nama Redfield." Akhirnya dia mau berbicara. "Tapi dia bukan Claire, melainkan kakaknya, Chris. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Aku tidak peduli apa yang Ada katakan. Dia sempat memotong kata-kataku, kini giliranku untuk berbuat sama.

"Siapa?"

"Claire."

"Ya."

Tidak pernah rasanya aku merasa seperti ini. Rasanya hatiku lebih ringan dari sebelumnya setelah mendengar kabar barusan. Selama ini aku telah mati-matian membohongi diri sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kembali pertemuanku dengan Claire Redfield saat itu. Tapi nyatanya, tubuhku seakan spontan bergerak karena masih berharap bahwa suatu saat akan bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Hanya saja... perlahan, di tengah ketenangan yang terasa, hatiku mulai sesak. Sesuatu seakan hendak mendesak keluar. Aku hampir lupa apa nama dari perasaan seperti ini. Kucoba untuk kembali mengingatnya, dan ternyata... ini adalah rasa dari sebuah kerinduan. Aku merindukannya.

"Hei. Aku tidak tahu menahu masalahmu. Tapi, kusarankan agar kamu ikut denganku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan Claire."


	11. Part 2 - Chapter 3

Bertahun-tahun aku hidup di tengah kekurangan. Bertahan seorang diri setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari seorang lelaki aneh bermata kucing. Aku berusaha bertahan di tengah hutan bersama binatang-binatang liar yang ada. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku telah kehilangan berbagai rasa yang pernah kumiliki saat masih hidup sebagai manusia seutuhnya.

Akan tetapi, kini semua rasa itu kembali bermunculan. Membuatku merasa menjadi semakin hidup. Dari mulai rasa sakit karena menahan rindu, dan rasa khawatir karena aku masih tidak percaya kepada perempuan yang kini membawaku serta dalam helicopter-nya.

Bisa-bisanya aku ikut dengan sukarela dengan orang yang baru saja kutemui. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi apabila bukan karena Claire. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Tapi, apa tujuanku benar-benar ke tempat dimana Claire berada? Karena sejujurnya aku merasa sedang dikelabuhi.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana kamu akan membawaku. Tapi, jika memang kamu mempergunakan nama Claire hanya untuk bisa membawaku serta, itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku. Tapi, aku hanya berharap bisa menyaksikan sendiri apa yang kamu katakan sebelumnya. Bahwa dia, baik-baik saja." Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Wajar saja, karena tidak ada makhluk yang bisa aku ajak bicara di dalam hutan. Mereka hanya akan mendengarnya tanpa menjawab.

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Ada untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak ingin kumelirik ke arah wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu dengan Claire saat itu?"

Berbagai pertimbangan bermunculan di dalam kepala. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal terpahit sekaligus terindah dalam hidupku itu. Tapi, semakin kutahan untuk tidak bercerita, semakin sakit dada ini. Jadi, kuceritakan semuanya kepada Ada dari awal pertemuanku dengan Claire, hingga akhirnya aku melihat wajah sedihnya sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Aku masih ingat benar wajah sedih Claire yang diberikan untukku saat itu. Linangan air mata yang indah namun menyakitkan. Bahkan suaranya masih tetap terngiang di dalam kepala. Masih sering muncul dalam mimpiku tiap malam. Sungguh, tidak ingin aku mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu lagi.

"Sejujurnya, Steve. Kau benar, aku akan membawamu ke sebuah pusat penelitian. Mengingat kamu satu-satunya manusia yang bertahan di tempat tadi. Dan juga, karena ternyata tubuhmu telah terkontaminasi oleh virus..."

Aku kecewa mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk lari. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang akan kamu lakukan kepadaku. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kamu butuhkan. Hanya saja, aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku sebelumnya."


	12. Part 2 - Chapter 4

Dengan seluruh hidupku, aku berhutang banyak kepada Ada atas apa yang dia lakukan untukku. Dia memberiku tempat tinggal untuk sementara, pakaian, makanan, dan semua hal yang kuinginkan. Kini tempat tinggalku dengan tempat kerja Claire hanya terpisah oleh sebuah gedung. Ada berkata bahwa aku hanya perlu untuk menunggu Claire di depan kantornya. Tapi, aku rasa belum siap untuk langsung bertemu dengannya. Jadi, kuputuskan hari ini hanya akan melihat keadaan dari kejauhan terlebih dahulu. Ada tidak banyak memberitahu tentang Claire. Dia berkata bahwa aku sendiri yang harus mencaritahu. Mungkin memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, itu semua membuatku sedikit tegang.

Kukenakan sebuah jaket agar bisa menyembunyikan kepalaku dengan tudungnya. Aku belum terbiasa berada di tengah orang banyak. Hal tersebut, membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

Hari mulai sore, aku melirik ke arah jam tangan untuk menanti waktu kepulangan Claire. Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan keluar dari kantornya. Saat itu, aku akan langsung menyapanya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, aku tidak jenuh menunggu. Selama apapun aku bisa terus berdiri menantinya. Untung saja semua membuahkan hasil yang baik. Meski bertahun-tahun lamanya kami berpisah, tapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati selama bertahun-tahun pula.

Rambut kemerahannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya saja, kini rambut panjangnya sudah hilang. Tapi, dia tetap cantik dengan rambut pendek yang kini membuat wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa. Sebenarnya, seperti apapun dia berubah, asalkan wanita yang kulihat itu masih Claire yang kukenal, aku akan tetap menyukainya.

Jantungku berdetak hebat saat melihat senyumannya. Dia sedikit terdiam memandangi langit sore. Aku memantapkan hati untuk segera melangkah menemuinya. Hanya saja, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa wanita secantik dia sudah tentu tidak akan sendiri. Seorang lelaki datang menemuinya yang langsung memberikan senyuman lembut. Kakiku kembali melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar.

Berbagai rasa bercampur aduk dalam hati. Kehangatan menyerbak seketika di saat menyaksikan senyuman hangat dari bibirnya. Meski dia sudah jauh berubah, terutama dengan buntut kuda yang kini sudah tidak lagi terlihat, tapi aku masih melihat Claire yang sama seperti saat itu. Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari dan memeluknya erat. Meski begitu, keadaan sudah cukup menjelaskan, bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Aku bersandar di batang pohon sembari menengadahkan kepala. Entah kenapa tubuh ini terasa lemas padahal belum lama aku baru saja makan sepotong roti. Mungkin yang bermasalah bukan ragaku, melainkan hatiku. Sepertinya pilihan yang salah aku meminta tolong Ada untuk bisa ada di sini. Padahal dengan mengetahui diriku tidak mungkin lagi berada di dekat Claire, lebih membuatku tersiksa.

Ah, sudahlah... yang terpenting dia terlihat bahagia. meski aku tak ada di sisinya. Hanya itu yang berusaha kupikirkan. Nyaliku ciut, semangatku kabur, kuputuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun, rasa rindu yang sangat kuat berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Saat itu juga aku mulai berjalan, ke arah yang juga dituju oleh Claire. Setidaknya, aku ingin lebih lama memandangi wajahnya dari kejauhan. Menyaksikan senyuman yang merekah dari bibir merahnya yang lembut. Meski senyuman itu bukan ditujukan untukku, tapi... tidak masalah. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Claire terlihat sangat bahagia bersama lelaki di hadapannya itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang duduk membelakangiku itu. Sepertinya dia lelaki tampan juga mapan. Claire pantas dimiliki oleh lelaki itu, bukan oleh lelaki sepertiku yang bahkan tidak memiliki tempat untuk bermukim.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Sedikit menertawakan kemalangan diri sendiri. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa Claire jika menyadari aku ada di sini. Kemungkinan besar, dia sudah tidak akan mengingatku lagi.

Kembali kutatap wajah bahagia Claire sebelum pergi. Dia masih bercerita dengan bahagianya. Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga aku mendapati dia yang sedikit terkejut karena menyadari keberadaanku. Aku bisa membaca dari tatapannya yang seakan langsung mengetahui siapa aku. Tapi, tubuhku justru bereaksi lain. Aku bergegas berjalan dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Claire..."


	13. Part 2 - Chapter 5

_"Bertahanlah! Kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."_

 _"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak akan mampu. Kamu tahu itu. Virus ini sudah ada dalam tubuhku."_

 _"Tidak! Kamu akan pergi bersama kami!_

 _"Claire... A-aku, mencintaimu..."_

 _"Steve? Steve?"_

"Steve?"

Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Sungguh menyakitkan harus terbangun karena terkejut akan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar keringatku bercucuran deras. Mimpi yang kulihat tiap malam semakin memburuk dan memburuk. Seakan aku bisa merasakan hal sama terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kulihat Ada sudah terduduk di atas sofa. Entah kapan dia masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemenku. Dia memang wanita yang misterius, dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Tidak apa. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Apa yang terjadi selama seminggu kebelakang? Apa kamu sudah menemuinya?"

Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini? Apa aku sudah menemui Claire? Jangankan untuk itu, aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Hampir tiap hari aku membuntuti dan memperhatikan Claire kemanapun dia pergi. Memalukan memang, aku khawatir akan ditangkap oleh polisi akibat bertindak seperti itu. tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh sekaligus terlalu dekat dengannya. Setidaknya, memandangi wajah bahagianya dari kejauhan sudah cukup bagiku.

"Tidak masalah jika kamu tidak mau bicara. Tapi, apa kamu tahu apa yang telah kamu perbuat?"

Kenapa Ada bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena tidak pernah melakukan apapun selain memandangi Claire dari kejauhan setiap harinya. Aku ingin bertanya, sungguh aku penasaran dengan kabar yang dibawa Ada. Tampaknya dia sadar aku merasa seperti itu, karena tanpa dipinta pun Ada segera menjelaskannya padaku.

"Claire menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Apa?" Entah harus senang atau merasa seperti apa, yang jelas aku sangat terkejut. Tanpa sadar bibirku sedikit tersungging.

"Ya. Maksudku dia belum benar-benar menyadarinya, hanya saja dia bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Kenapa kamu masih bersembunyi di balik bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya? Tidakkah kamu berpikir hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuat Claire terluka?"

Aku termenung sembari tetap mendengarkan semua cerita Ada. Tentang seperti apa respon Claire saat dia mulai terbayangi oleh kehadiranku. Hanya saja... semua cerita itu tidak ada yang terdengar bahagia. Aku hanya mendengar kata-kata yang membuatku merasa telah menjadi penjahat yang membuat hidup Claire semakin tidak tenang. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Rasa sesal mulai terasa jelas di dalam hatiku.

"Bukankah ini pertanda sudah saatnya kamu menampakan diri di hadapannya?" tanya Ada lagi. Aku masih tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi, aku merasa Ada benar. Mungkin, inilah saatnya.


	14. Part 2 - Chapter 6

Malam ini aku kembali keluar dengan tujuan ingin menemui Claire di tempat tinggalnya. Aku merasa kehilangan nyali karena dia tinggal serumah dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Neil. Hanya saja, hal yang sama tidak akan terulang dua kali. Aku semakin sadar tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan sesuatu.

Akan tetapi, aku sedikit bersyukur saat seorang pelayan berkata bahwa mereka berdua sedang makan malam di luar. Mungkin aku memiliki kesempatan yang lebih aman untuk menemui Claire, pikirku.

Aku berlari untuk menuju ke tempat yang telah ditunjukan oleh si pelayan. Padahal mereka baru saja berangkat dan aku tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tapi, entah kenapa kaki ini memaksakan untuk terus berlari. Aku tidak peduli sederas apa peluh yang mengalir, dan sejauh apa jalan yang harus kutempuh. Yang penting, aku hanya ingin malam ini berakhir dengan baik.

Di depan sebuah restoran megah aku berada. Sedikit bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang banyak berderet di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak ingin diusir penjaga restoran yang menganggapku sebagai pengemis. Jadi, sebelum menemukan waktu yang tepat, aku memutuskan untuk diam di tempat ini.

Kuatur napas hingga normal kembali sebelum memutuskan untuk mengintip. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Claire dengan baju indahnya di dalam sana. Dia memang cantik, selalu cantik. Meski aku lebih senang melihatnya dalam baju tempurnya seperti dulu dengan rambut panjang yang terikat di belakang kepala. Tapi Claire tetaplah Claire.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah hingga tidak peduli lagi keberadaanku yang mungkin akan bisa dengan jelas dia lihat. Aku terlalu semangat untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Rasanya semakin lama menunggu, semakin dalam rasa rinduku untuk bisa segera bertukar cerita dan mendengar suara indahnya.

Keberadaanku semakin dekat dengan kaca depan restoran. Kepalaku tidak memikirkan apapun selain gadis yang sedari tadi kutatap itu. mungkin bibirku tersenyum-senyum sejak tadi. mungkin orang lain menganggapku gila. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku berpikir untuk menunggu sebentar lagi hingga mereka selesai makan malam. Hanya saja, sesuatu membuat keinginan itu pudar dengan seketika. Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang entah sedang berbicara tentang apa. Tapi, aku seakan bisa mengerti semuanya.

Hatiku sedikit tersentak saat melihat lelaki bernama Neil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin indah. Aku tahu untuk apa seorang lelaki melakukan semua itu. Karena akupun bermimpi untuk melakukan hal yang sama...

Tapi, semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi...

Langit mulai bergemuruh. Sama kerasnya seperti yang sedang terjadi di dalam hatiku. Apa mungkin suara itu memang berasal dari hatiku yang hancur? Cukup menggelikan. Seharusnya aku tahu semua ini mungkin saja terjadi setelah sekian lama aku membayangkannya. Tidak mungkin Claire masih menungguku yang dia anggap sudah lama mati. Tidak mungkin... Semua itu membuatku terlihat bodoh.

Aku tersenyum, padahal hati ini jelas terasa sakit sejadi-jadinya. Ini saatnya aku pergi. Memang seperti inilah seharusnya. Melihat senyum bahagia Claire, sudah selas membuatku merasa bahagia. Seharusnya, membuatku bahagia...

Aku berlajan tanpa arah. Entah kemana kakiku ini melangkah, bahkan kepalaku kosong sedari tadi. Kurasakan air hujan mulai menetes. Perlahan menjadi semakin deras. Aku berharap hujan dapat meringankan rasa sakit dalam hatiku, hanya saja ternyata semua itu justru membuatku semakin tidak kuasa menahan semua kesedihan. Aku tahu air mataku pun tengah mengalir deras. Bahkan tenaga untuk menengadahkan kepala pun aku tak punya. Rasa rindu yang terkubur bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya menyeruak, menyiksaku lebih keras dibandingkan kehidupan di Rockfort Island.

Kakiku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh berlutut di atas aspal yang kasar. Menunduk memandangi kerikil kecil di bawah. Beberapa kali aspal tak bersalah itu menjadi sasaran dari tinjuku. Aku ingin melupakan rasa sedih ini dengan rasa sakit yang lain. Tapi, luka dalam hatiku menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini.

"Steve?" Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, sesaat aku mendengar suara Claire memanggilku dari kejauhan. Meski aku tidak yakin, tapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat tubuhku bergerak dengan spontan. Tanpa sadar kakiku kembali berlari menyusuri jalan hingga ke seberang restoran tempat Claire berada. Aku tidak segera menyebrang ke sana karena lebih dulu mendapati Neil yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Namun kali ini seorang diri.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan kehadiran Claire di sana meski telah beberapa menit menunggu. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa mendapati sosok wanita yang sedang berlari dengan basah kuyup menerjang hujan.

 _Claire?_

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, namun kini aku menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar mulut di sana. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihatnya dari kejauhan. Akhirnya Neil pergi meninggalkan Claire yang jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar. Padahal wanita itu terus menerus meneriaki namanya, tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung berhenti hingga keberadaannya sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi.

Rasa amarah muncul, aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang kini membuat Claire menangis. Bahkan bukan sekedar meninggalkan kesedihan biasa. Aku tahu pertengkaran tadi mencuatkan kepedihan mendalam di dalam hatinya. Aku tahu kali ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang. Aku tahu bahwa seseorang itu seharusnya aku. Tapi... entah kenapa aku kembali kehilangan nyali. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kakiku membatu dan memilih untuk diam. Padahal hatiku menjerit meneriakan namanya sedari tadi.

Hatiku semakin terasa sakit saat memandangi wajah penuh kesedihan yang tampak dari wajahnya. Selama itupun aku terus memaki diriku yang dengan seenaknya tidak bertanggung jawab, karena aku yakin, semua hal itu terjadi tiada lain karena ulahku juga. Dengan segenap tenaga, kupaksakan untuk melangkah dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke seberang.


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 7

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya... Mau tidak mau. Janji harus ditepati bukan?"

"Ayo naik ke mobil!"

Kusimpan tasku di jok belakang dan segera duduk pada jok depan mobil merah Ada yang tampak mempesona. Ini terkahir kalinya aku akan berada di kota ini setelah bernegosiasi dengan Ada tempo hari.

Kukenakan kacamata hitam agar matahari cerah hari ini tidak perlu menusuk mata. Aku merasakan semilir angin yang membuat rambutku berkibar. Aku merasa nyaman dengan keadaan di kota ini, tidak terlalu ramai, dan masih berudara sejuk.

Mobil Ada mulai melambat dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Aku memandang ke arah bangunan yang ada di seberangnya. Sebuah kafe sederhana ada di sana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan karena melihat bangunan tersebut, karena melihat siapa yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di dalamnya.

Kembali dapat kupandangi senyuman yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Ekspresi tersebut memang menjadi yang paling cocok untuk dipampang pada wajah Claire. Aku terus memandanginya yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang lelaki yang tempo hari membawanya pergi saat aku terlalu takut untuk bertindak.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" tanyaku kepada Ada.

"Piers Nivans, BSAA. Calon penerus Chris," jelasnya singkat.

Aku meminta Ada menceritakan lebih banyak tentang lelaki bernama Piers itu sembari tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa merasa tenang sekarang, karena sudah menemukan orang tepat yang bisa menjaga Claire menggantikan diriku. Kuharap dia bisa tetap menjaga senyuman indah itu agar tetap merekah dari bibir yang sama.

"Oke, saatnya berangkat," ujarku semangat.

"Ada lagi yang kamu inginkan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Permintaan terakhirku sudah kamu berikan beberapa hari lalu."

"Terimakasih juga karena membuatku harus membuat dokumen palsu tentangmu."

"Ya, setidaknya akan kubayar mulai hari ini. Kemana tujuan kita sekarang?

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai."

Mobil merah melesat dengan cepat. Melepas semua kepenatan yang tidak ingin kubawa setelah meninggalkan kota. Sudah cukup semua kepedihan yang lalu kutinggalkan di tempat ini.

 _Sampai jumpa Claire... Entah kapan kita akan berjumpa kembali. Atau mungkin aku tidak memiliki kesempatan itu lagi. Mungkin memang inilah satu-satunya yang telah terlanjur kusia-siakan. Ada sesuatu yang kini menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang akan menjadi pemisah, meski sedekat apapun kita berada. Bukan hal mudah untuk meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Tapi... aku yakin inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa untukku. Aku harus tetap mensyukurinya..._

 _Meski begitu, besar harapanku jika di saat nanti kita berjumpa, senyuman bahagia seperti tadilah yang akan selalu kulihat. Mungkin keberadaanku akan segera hilang dari dalam ingatanmu. Tapi, semua kenangan yang pernah kita alami bersama, akan selalu kusimpan. Karena bagiku, semua itu merupakan sebuah kenangan yang berharga._


End file.
